1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, and in particular to a wireless communication device with an embedded dual-band antenna system for transmitting signals simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an embedded antenna of a wireless communication device, factors such as EMI, EMS, multi-path interference, shielding of a housing or an outer case of the communication device, etc., have to be properly considered. That is to say, the site of the antenna in a body of the communication device determines the radiation performance of the wireless communication device.
When two embedded antennas, with independent function, in a wireless communication device, are operated at the same time, pattern overlap, interference from radiation energy, shift of characteristic impedance, electrical characteristics, etc., must also be properly considered, where the control of the pattern of the antennas is the major factor which should be took into account.